Funds are requested to renovate the building that now contains the majority of the PCCR on the campus of Palmer College of Chiropractic in Davenport, Iowa. The PCCR is emerging as one of the most active centers conducting PHS-supported research on chiropractic, the most commonly used form of complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) in the United States of America. The long-term objectives are to attain excellence in laboratory and clinical research in the field of CAM, an area of intense public, scientific and clinical interest. The Specific Aims of this project are to add space for functionality and productivity to the research programs in Neurophysiology and Anatomy, Clinical Biomechanics, and Clinical Trials and Epidemiology Research. The PCCR currently occupies the basement and first two stories of a five-level building with 8,656 sq. ft. for laboratories, a research clinic and offices. The PCCR also occupies 984 sq. ft. of a sub-par building half a mile away that houses small research animals, and 600 sq. ft. for a neurophysiology laboratory at the University of Iowa (60 miles away), for a total of 10,240 sq. ft. The proposed renovation will allow the PCCR to centralize its operations and expand into the two top floors providing an additional 6,161 sq. ft. The entire building will be functionally reorganized and renovated to enhance and add new investigator laboratories and shared core facilities, increase space and functionality for the research clinic, and increase space and functionality for support services and administration.